<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>npcs can find love too ! by jeonghoism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785735">npcs can find love too !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghoism/pseuds/jeonghoism'>jeonghoism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Dates, Caretaking, Fights, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, Kinda Humor, Local Hero Asks out Local Tavern Owner, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, SEUNGBIN MAKES ME SO SOFT, Self-Indulgent, Seo Changbin is a Mess, Shy Seo Changbin, adventurer changbin, badass seungmin, chair gets oofed, hes hella cool in my opinion, its minor and not between seungbin, npc seungmin, tiktok inspired me loll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghoism/pseuds/jeonghoism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>changbin fights someone in seungmin’s tavern, leading to an innocent chair breaking along with seungmin’s patience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. what can i do for you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i tried proof reading this but if you see mistakes, no you don’t</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin has never been off-script in his life.</p><p> </p><p>You can say he’s self-aware, but he just knows of his position if it were to be in one of those storybooks his mother used to read him when he was a child. There was a system in this world. He wasn’t fortunate enough to be born a hero, the main character, who’s life is exciting and full of so much life that it never seems boring. He was born as the side character, someone who watches the hero from after, watching adventurers pass by as they laugh and boast their latest achievements. He was the owner of a local tavern, the son of the past one and was given the underground bar when his father saw fit. </p><p> </p><p>He interacted with adventurers all the time, for his tavern was where the questlist was set up, flyers nailed on a wood board, all with sums of money listed as a reward depending on the difficulty. They come and go, either ripping away a quest from the board and presenting it to him so he could verify their request, or coming to eat and celebrate a quest well-done or mope over a quest well-fought but turned out well wasn’t good enough.</p><p> </p><p>He never said more than he had to. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What can I do for you today? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He would use his magic to draw up a window, words swirling in purple light in the air from his finger and showing their options. Always the same three.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Go on a Quest? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eat Food? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sell Goods? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They would say what they wanted, and Seungmin would snap the magic words away and comply with their wants, like tell Felix their order if they wanted food, Jeongin waiting for the dishes and passing them out respectively or stamp their quest flyers with his fancy, heavy stamp, once again using his magic to enchant the stamp into pressing a red symbol, the tavern’s insignia, onto the parchment. Maybe he would trade coins for goods he could use, ingredients for the kitchen or maybe potion ingredients he gives to Minho to make potions they sell to adventurers who need a little boost for their quests.</p><p> </p><p>His life went the same way everyday, following a script and system his grandfather had established, followed by his father, and then him. Felix likes to joke that Seungmin works everyday without being there physically, brain dulling the events of today because they were a copy of yesterday and the day before. Maybe Seungmin wished for something to happen. He would never be an adventurer, he doesn’t hate the mundaneness of his life enough to want to risk his life as a hero, but he does want something to happen, some bright red paint smeared on the gray painting that was his life.</p><p> </p><p>Just something.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When he said he wanted something, this is not what he was asking for.</p><p> </p><p>It was days after a group of four decided to take on a particularly daring mission. Eradicate the fire lizards from a nearby village. It was a difficult quest, fire lizards agile and slippery(and they can breathe fucking fire). Not only that but Seungmin also dabbed on the request of capturing some of them for burn ointments, promising gold coins and a tin of burn ointment when they were complete. They were ambitious, and Seungmin was a little more than acquainted to them, the group infamous for taking harder quests and completing them with ease.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t share any extra greetings but he does give them a genuine smile when he sees their group walk in. </p><p> </p><p>They came in with a metal box, presumably containing the fire lizards, and happy smiles. It was late at night but Seungmin welcomed them nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back adventurer, do you have my goods?” He asked in a tone all too formal and way too rehearsed. The leader, Bang Chan, pulls up to the wooden desk and asks for the metal box, the shortest one giving it to him easily.</p><p> </p><p>“We do!” He exclaims, dimples pressed into his cheeks. Seungmin offers him another kind smile as he reaches under the counter for a bag of coins. He picks out 10 gold coins and passes them over in exchange for the box.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your services.” He tucks the box under the counter and looks up to give them another polite smile. He waves his finger in the air and the window forms again, showcasing their options.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we have a table of four?” He asks, and Seungmin nods and snaps his fingers. He taps a bell on the counter to call Jeongin, the fox boy speeding in with a smile. They share one look and Seungmin gestures to the adventurers, Jeongin greeting them easily and taking them to an empty table. The party followed and Seungmin sighed when they sat down at a table in the middle of the bustling tavern. He takes the metal box and moves to the back, meeting Minho who was hunched over some bottles and a small cauldron, Seungmin didn’t say anything when he set the heavy box on his desk, startling Minho into dropping a small bunch of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“My lord, Seungmin you’ve got to stop doing that.” He complained as he retrieved his flowers again and began picking at the petals. Seungmin let out a dry laugh, and Minho frowned when he looked at the obviously tired tavern keeper. It has been a busy day and trying to make sure that a bunch of rowdy adventurers don’t kill each other is exhausting. Minho put down the flowers and brought a hand up to brush Seungmin’s hair back comfortingly, Seungmin leaning into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need an energy potion?” Minho asked softly as he pulled away, taking the crate and rummaging through his desk drawers, probably looking for the potion. Seungmin caught his hand and brought his attention to him so he could shake his head, his once neatly styled fringe falling out of place.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine, it’s getting late anyway.” It was far past sundown and the tavern was going to close up soon. Minho pursed his lips and nodded, Seungmin giving him a grateful smile before gesturing to the crate.</p><p> </p><p>“The client needs their burn ointments.” He teased and Minho rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You work me half to death.” He retorts but he still sits down and slowly opens the crate to peek in. He startles and immediately ducks away as he shuts the crate, a puff of fire and smoke escaping before the gap closed. Seungmin laughs as Minho creates a protective shield over himself, cursing the lizards.</p><p> </p><p>“What would I do without you, hyung~” He sings and Minho smiles to himself, catlike and pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you do without me.” He’s a little too satisfied with the remark, but it’s enough for him to be distracted from worrying about Seungmin. Seungmin was planning to go check up on Felix when he heard a crash and angry yelling from the front. Seungmin looks to the direction of the sound and looks back to Minho, who’s just as confused and worried. Seungmin pushes a hand on Minho’s shoulder when the older makes a move to stand up as he goes up himself, finding the scene before him incredibly annoying.</p><p> </p><p>“You short fucker of a knight!”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!”</p><p> </p><p>The short one from the party from earlier, Changbin was his name Seungmin recalled, was in the middle of a fight with a man quite literally twice his size, the other’s head almost reaching the ceiling. They were both far more than a couple drinks in and the area around them was cleared, a crowd giving them space. Jeongin is standing behind the counter, enjoying the show from afar as he watches the two men throw insults at each other. Seungmin feels a headache growing by the second.</p><p> </p><p>As a tavern keeper, he’s had his fair share of breaking up fights, all of them just as repetitive and annoying as the last as he has to threaten and yell at people for being childish and clear the tavern for the day to fix the damages. Probably the only times he has to break out of character.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, can we-” He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence when a chair is hurdled in his direction. He dodged easily but Jeongin had to swerve out of the way, the chair slamming and breaking as it collided with the back wall. </p><p> </p><p>That was the last straw.</p><p> </p><p>If Jeongin had to describe Seungmin in that moment, watching his initial shock from the chair getting thrown at him and then seeing all the tiredness he had accumulated that day turn into rage, it would most definitely be akin to an image of a kettle heating up ice water, the flame low before it was abruptly torched to boil immediately. The kettle screams.</p><p> </p><p>“OK BREAK IT UP!” </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin’s voice boomed over the noise, seething and veins popping as he marched over to two people in the middle, pushing through the crowd and shoving the two away from each other. Changbin was bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“You say things other than ‘what can I do for you?’” He asked dumbly and Seungmin threw him a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I do, I’m human too.” He spits and Changbin winces at the tone. Seungmin doesn’t spare him another look before looking over to the giant, the one who threw the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“You!” Seungmin jabs a finger into their hip, his chest too tall for Seungmin to aggressively jab. “You’re going to fork over the money that replaces that fucking chair you broke, you hear me?” He seethes. The giant smirks, the alcohol making him overly smug.</p><p> </p><p>“And how are you going to force me to do that?” He taunts and if looks could kill, the man would be 20 feet under. Seungmin’s brown eyes flare green and he plants his hand on the giant’s stomach. He spits out some words and suddenly the air around them becomes heavy. Quite literally. </p><p> </p><p>Gravity around the giant increases and he is forced to his knees, eye level with Seungmin as he remains unaffected. Seungmin lays a hand on the man’s shoulder and grips, the man wincing at the strength. Seungmin sneers at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am how you get your fucking quests. I’m the one that authorizes them. I have access to the adventurers guild. I can blacklist you from ever taking another quest ever again, from here and from anywhere else on this land.” The fear in his eyes is apparent and Seungmin lets go of his shoulder and takes back his magic, the weight leaving his shoulder but his knees are still weak, “If you don’t hand over that money, you can wish your life as an adventurer goodbye.” </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin gives him a push and he falls back on his ass. His party member, Seungmin presumes, comes to collect him as another hands him a couple copper and silver coins to cover the costs of the chair. Seungmin takes them with a disgruntled swipe. When he turns around he sees a gobsmacked crowd and almost growls.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re closing early tonight, you can start making your way out.” He deadpans, walking away back to the counter, promptly ignoring a smug Jeongin smirking at him. He watches as the crowd starts filing out, the fatigue settling itself in his bones again as he leans on the counter and counts the heads. He doesn’t pay attention much but he does catch the gaze of Changbin.</p><p> </p><p>And for some reason, he doesn’t let go of it. Even when the tavern door had long closed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Changbin is nervous as hell.</p><p> </p><p>Chan teased him for letting his temper get out of control and Jisung laughed at him for what he said to the tavern keeper. Changbin felt bad for causing trouble and Hyunjin knew that, convincing him to apologize to the keeper. So there Changbin was.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the tavern.</p><p> </p><p>Not only was he nervous because he was partially to blame for the destruction of the innocent chair, but the tavern keeper was hella scary last night. Changbin didn’t know he had that power and didn’t know he felt any emotion other than mild annoyance and reluctance. So seeing the normally calm and albeit dull tavern keeper go ape shit was a surprise and maybe a little hot.</p><p> </p><p>The owner may be boring but he’s huge eye candy.</p><p> </p><p>It’s early in the morning and the tavern isn’t even open, but Changbin was just standing out there dumbly. He considers knocking, bringing up his fist to the door and is about to hit the wood with his knuckles, but the door creaks open before it could make contact. A body makes an appearance when the door is halfway open, revealing the tavern keeper. Changbin freezes when they make eye contact and it is apparent that he is not happy to see him. The dude is not even trying to hide his disdain for Changbin’s presence, pushing the door all the way open only to block the entrance with his body, leaning against the door frame with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping you would wait a couple days before showing up again, especially after the stunt you pulled last night. You must have balls of steel.” Changbin visibly flinches causing him to scoff. “What? Did you expect a ‘what can I do for you?’' He drawls, the quote from last night sarcastically cheery. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe?” Changbin lets out sheepishly and the guy scowls, slapping a hand on his face and drags it down.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re stupid. Now what do you want, huh?” He straightens up, arms crossed and more intimidating now that he’s using his full height. Changbin tries doing the same, short in stature but more bulky as he tries to hold his own. He takes a deep breath and bows a full 90 degrees, startling the tavern owner. </p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry for last night!” He all but yells and he’s suddenly pulled into the tavern, the keeper murmuring curses as he closes the door behind him, pushing them in and pulling Changbin so he’s standing straight again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you crazy? Causing a scene this early in the morning?” He rakes a hand through his hair, messing up his once styled hair out of stress. Once again, it’s kinda hot. Changbin adverts his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I really am sorry though.” He mumbles and he can’t see the keeper give him a once over but he sure can feel it, nervous and hot. There’s a sigh before a hand takes his wrist and raises his arms. He looks up to see the owner looking over his messily bandaged arms and knuckles. His knuckles were split from the fight but his arms had burns from the lizards.</p><p> </p><p>“You really didn’t clean these up properly.” He chides, dropping his arms but keeping a hold on his wrist as he drags him to the back, past the counter and into a doorway leading farther into the tavern.</p><p> </p><p>“My team doesn’t really have someone who knows about this type of stuff.” They raise an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even a healer?”</p><p> </p><p>“We mostly focus on damage, I guess.” They give a short laugh, before going silent. He takes him to a small desk and pulls up a wood stool, forcing him to sit down as he disappears into another room. He comes back holding a bunch of bandages and tins, a bowl of water and some towels floating behind him as he sets everything down on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>He sets the water bowl down as well and dips a towel, ringing it out before washing Changbin’s knuckles, the dried blood flaking and rubbing off the scabs. Changbin’s a little winded.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p> </p><p>He picks up one of the tins and twists it open, revealing a rosy pink cream. A healing salve. He puts some on the cuts and begins wrapping it properly, way better than the loose bandage work Jisung gave him. Changbin shifts a bit in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s a little weird to ask this now, but what exactly is your name?”</p><p> </p><p>They look up, face just spelling disbelief in big lettering. They sit back and laugh to themself for a bit, dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungmin. My name is Seungmin.” They say before leaning back over Changbin’s arms, unwrapping the bandages around his arms. He opens the other tin, showing another cream but this one a pale orange. The burn ointment. </p><p> </p><p>He slathers it on the burns, the cream an odd temperature as it felt cool but also warm. Seungmin wraps it up again and closes the tin. He stands up and makes his way to the front and Changbin scrambled behind him, the two meeting at the counter where Seungmin was wrapping up the tin of burn ointment he used on Changbin in a fitting box. He placed the box on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“This was for your party as thanks for the fire lizards, but I didn’t expect you to use it so soon.” He tutted and Changbin shifted on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry again for last night, I was drunk and the guy pushed my buttons I guess.” he fiddled with his thumbs and Seungmin waved him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, just take the cream and leave.” They pushed the box towards Changbin, then they leaned on the counter, propping their elbows on the wood and resting their cheek on their hand. It was cute how his cheek squished against his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ok.” Changbin mumbled, taking the box and holding it securely in his newly bandaged arms. He looks up one more time, Seungmin eyeing him expectantly, as if he’s waiting for him to say something or finally leave. “Thanks for patching me up.” He stammers, and almost trips himself somehow when Seungmin’s eyes flashed with something warm and kind before flickering back their neutral gaze. They hum, making a shooing motion with their other hand. Changbin nodded before jogging out, feeling eyes bore in the back of his head as he pushed the heavy wood door open and ran out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seungbin finally go on a date, wish them luck(spoiler alert: it goes very well)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not beta read, we die like men</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Changbin’s party starts visiting more often. Not that they weren’t frequenters already or anything, in fact, they already visit two times a week regularly, a feat that only skilled adventurers can accomplish. They came three times a week for a whole month, all of the party members varying levels of irritation every time they stepped up to the counter. Everyone but Changbin it seems. The knight seems all too happy to step to the counter, Seungmin greeting him accordingly but with a little teasing lilt in his usually monotone voice and a miniscule smirk playing on his lips. He’s excited to hand requests in and even tries to create some form of small talk, only for his teammates to pull him away and out the tavern in a slew of annoyed comments and grumbling. Seungmin always makes sure to wave him goodbye as he’s being pulled by the collar by Hyunjin, a pretty mage in their party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the month, Changbin starts coming alone, just as excited but a lot shyer without his teammates to back him up. Seungmin smiles, shoulders lax and he even leans on the counter when he greets Changbin. The adventurer usually orders food and sits in the far corner of the tavern, giving Seungmin a couple glances that the owner catches but chooses to ignore. He can get the jist of what Changbin wants. He wants him to sit down and maybe share some of his chips while they talk about honestly whatever. But as the tavern keeper, Seungmin chooses not to accompany him, totally because of his responsibilities and not because he wants Changbin to ask him out himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he does. Weeks later and early in the morning before the tavern is even open. He knocks on the door and Felix opens it, startling Changbin who was holding a bouquet of purple flowers. Felix stares at him for a couple beats before smiling brightly, pulling Changbin in by the arm and closing the door behind them, dragging him down the stairs of the entrance</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here for Seungminnie, right?” Changbin thinks the nickname is cute as Felix starts taking him to the back room, another figure inside but they’re hunched over a desk while whispering incantations. The person doesn’t acknowledge them, way too focused on their craft, but Felix doesn’t give him any time to try and converse with the person. He just pulls him farther towards the back, past Changbin has gone before and takes him to a little room, an office of sorts. Felix lets go of Changbin’s arm to knock on the door, a clear “come in” is heard before Felix flings open the door, Seungmin inside and he’s wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>glasses</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Glasses! Changbin’s hands fumble with the flowers but he collects himself. Seungmin looks up, eyes glazing over with something when he catches sight of Changbin but it quickly fades to that practiced neutrality he always keeps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Changbin.” he closes the journal he was looking through, probably inventory or management. “What can I do for you today?” He leans on his desk, pressing his cheek against his hand to set his attention on Changbin. Felix decides to take this moment to leave, leaving with a little twirl and song. Changbin clears his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I’ve been wondering if,” he shifts on his feet before taking a deep breath and shoving the flowers towards Seungmin, “if you could go out with me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin is bewildered, taking the flowers slowly from Changbin’s borderline shaking hands. He holds them gingerly, fingers coming up to brush the petals. He smiles, genuine and soft, something Changbin has never seen before. Seungmin looks up and Changbin feels his breath hitch, heart looping at Seungmin’s warm gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to take you up on that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their date was set up mostly by Changbin, Seungmin allowing him free reign and leaving him with a simple, “Surprise me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin mulled over what to do. Should he take him to a restaurant? What’s the point if Felix makes food way better than all of the nearby restaurants for half the price? Maybe stargazing but Changbin has no idea if Seungmin likes the stars or if he can live down getting caught blatantly staring at Seungmin rather than the stars. Though, he will consider it for future dates when he finds out Seungmin’s opinion of the stars because perhaps he wants to Seungmin’s eyes reflect the galaxies while he stares in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After thinking about it nonstop for a week Seungmin gave him, he settled on this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Changbin, where are we going?” Seungmin questions when they were reaching the outskirts of the town, slowly moving towards the forest. Changbin adjusts the picnic basket from one hand to the other and smiles as they continue walking down the path, the earth beneath them dimming slightly as the forest becomes more dense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise.” he teases, bringing back Seungmin’s requirement from earlier. Seungmin huffs and jogs up to Changbin so they’re side by side. He knocks their shoulders together a little, smiling just a tad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It better be worth it.” he pokes Changbin’s side and Changbin chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it will be.” Changbin considers if he should be ballsy, build up his courage for his next act. But this is a date and maybe Changbin is a bit of a sap. He wipes his hand on his trouser to get rid of the sweat and reaches to clasp Seungmin’s hand. Their hands are still loose, Changbin’s hand holding Seungmin’s palm so if Seungmin didn’t like it, he could easily let go. He does pull away, Changbin’s heart sinking just a smidge, but it instantly swoops around his chest when Seungmin grasps his hand again, but this time intertwining their fingers. Seungmin can see Changbin practically glow when he breaks into a large smile and swings their hands back and forth, a pink blush dusting itself on his cheeks. Maybe he thinks he’s cute, just maybe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin guides them for a couple more minutes, their destination becoming more evident as they get closer. He can see Seungmin’s eyes slowly widen as he glances at Changbin and to the approaching clearing, and Changbin giggles as he tugs him closer to the clearing, the sound of water running becoming more apparent and more light seeping through the trees. Before he knows it, it’s Seungmin pulling him along, ducking under branches and pushing ones too low away. They reach the clearing and Seungmin stops his jogging to admire Changbin’s date spot of choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A waterfall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s gorgeous. The sun shines beautifully on the water as it rushes down from a cliff to a vast lake. The water sparkles and the air is cool, and Changbin does get to see Seungmin’s eyes resemble galaxies as the light reflects off the water to make pseudo stars swirl in his eyes. Seungmin looks at Changbin at that moment, when Changbin was already concentrating on the details of Seungmin’s face, but he doesn’t comment on it. In fact, he’s grinning so wide that Changbin feels as if he should squint because his smile is just so bright. He’s blown away and even with the cool breeze from the waterfall just a couple feet from them, his face grows hot because Seungmin is just so beautiful when he smiles. Changbin will cherish this smile for the rest of his life and promises to himself that he will be the cause of many more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Changbin, this place is beautiful,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>not as beautiful as you </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin wants to say but refrains for the sake of listening to Seungmin speak, “I didn’t know there was such a place so close to town.” He tightens their hands as he turns to the gaze at the waterfall. Changbin chuckles and brings them to a patch of grass, dandelions and daisies sprouting prettily through the grass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s eat something first, then we can play in the water if you’d like.” Seungmin doesn’t wait to sit them down and waits for Changbin to set the basket down and take out their lunch—Felix had prepared sandwiches for them, waving them goodbye as he closed the tavern door. Seungmin lives above the tavern with the rest of the workers, something Changbin learned after Felix clambered down the stairs with Minho and Jeongin hot on his trail, the chef oversleeping while Changbin arrived exceptionally early. Seungmin opens the basket and takes out the parchment wrapped sandwiches and starts eating without Changbin. Seeing Seungmin’s childish side is refreshing and he finds it so endearing. “You’re cute.” His brain lets that slip and he doesn’t realize what he said until Seungmin is choking on his sandwich, causing Changbin to snap his head up and scramble to give him a cup of orange juice while Seungmin beats at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin grabs the cup of juice and chugs it, coughing down the last bits of sandwich before looking up at Changbin with his face beet red. It dawns on Changbin then about what he had said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” When Seungmin nods shyly, his face explodes into red as well. Maybe embarrassing himself was worth it because Seungmin laughs, a new type of laugh where it’s soft and giggly, not snarky and the one he lets out when he teases Changbin. Seungmin’s face dies down to a rosy pink, and he grabs the bottle of orange juice from Changbin’s hand, grabbing his wooden cup to pour himself some more orange juice. He brings the cup up to his lips and looks at Changbin from over the cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re cuter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin groans and covers his face, Seungmin giggling at his reaction before sipping at his juice. Changbin takes another sandwich out and munches down on it, biting away all of his embarrassment at every chomp. Seungmin also takes another sandwich and they eat in a comfortable silence, both of them staring at the beautiful waterfall while giving secret glances to the other person when they aren't looking. They finish their food and put their garbage and cups back in the basket before sharing a glance. They give each other a determined look before they stand up and kick off their shoes and roll up their trousers. Without a second wasted, they run into the lake, water immediately splashing up their legs and soaking the ends of their pants, rolled up in vain. The water is cold, and Changbin shivers as he trudges through the water. The surface reaches his calves and it’s so clear, the bottom of the pond clear and showcasing its smooth pebble floor. He doesn’t have time to admire the rippling pond when water splashes on his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks back to see Seungmin grinning mischievously at him, hands cupping water while orbs of water float around him. Changbin looks in horror as the orbs of water launch at him at the same time Seungmin throws the water in his hand at him. He yelps as the water hits his body, the water cool against his skin. It seeps through his thin cotton shirt and Seungmin’s brain did not think this attack through. Not at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin’s an adventurer, he carries a large claymore, one almost the size of himself, he is strong. Very strong. So when the water seeps into Changbin’s long sleeve shirt and causes it to stick to his Very Built Arms, his biceps suddenly look all too tight in his once fit shirt. The shirt further dips in between his pecs and defines his chest in ways that causes Seungmin to almost salivate. Changbin pulls at the fabric only for it to latch back onto his skin and he grumbles, grabbing the ends of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Does Seungmin almost faint? Perhaps, but he won’t admit it. He also won’t admit that the sight of Changbin’s soft stomach in contrast to his harder features made him stumble a little. He doesn’t have abs, he actually has some pudge, and Seungmin thanks whoever it is looking down on him for blessing him with such tummy and confirming that Changbin is indeed human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his haze, he was blasted by a wave of water, knocking him back on ass. He hears giggling and looks up to see Changbin hunched over with his hands full of water and slightly glowing. He blinks, brain trying to piece what had happened in midst of the same replays of Changbin’s stomach and arms, and he gathered that Changbin had enhanced his hands with a little strength magic before pushing the water up to create the wave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where was your head, Seungminnie?” He’s smirking because he knows exactly what Seungmin was thinking and where he was looking. The annoying bastard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere.” he huffed before standing up. His hair was dripping over his forehead and starting to poke his eyes so he brushed it back, running his fingers through his brown hair to push it over his forehead. He can understand why Changbin decided to take off his shirt, his button up sticking to his skin. He isn’t going to just take it off but he does unbutton the first couple buttons to relieve him of his collar trying to strangle him. He’s in the middle of loosening the third button when he hears something—someone—fall. Startled, he snaps his head to Changbin, who has fallen to his butt, face red and looking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at him for a couple beats before walking over, Changbin still sitting in the water. He reaches his hand out and Changbin looks at it for a second to locate it and takes it after looking away. Seungmin deadpans, swerving his head around to try and meet Changbin’s eyes but Changbin vehemently does whatever he can to not make eye contact. Seungmin sighs and stares him down, him in all of his shirtless glory. He thinks and comes up with a solution but it’s...out there. He counts his losses and takes a deep breath before leaning down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin feels a pair of lips press against his cheek.  He whips his head to look at Seungmin, Seungmin already pulling away and staring down at him. He gapes and Seungmin chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re finally looking at me.” he laughs and Changbin flushes. Seungmin catches his eyes wander and finds them tracing the outlines of his body, specifically how the shirt dips to form his waist. He pokes his forehead. “Now, where is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>head, Changbin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin chooses not to answer, instead making a sharp turn towards the picnic basket and waddles out of the water to grab the towel inside. He wraps it around himself, covering up his eyes so the only thing that Seungmin can see from his little bundle is his nose and lips. Seungmin considers kissing him right then and there but thinks against it, finding it more enjoyable if he just pokes fun at him. He walks up to him and sits beside him, bumping their shoulders. Changbin flips his little hood up and looks to make eye-contact, his eyes flickering a warm orange. They’re captivating, like there was a burning flame behind them, and Seungmin forgets his original intentions for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin opens up the towel and outstretches his arm so Seungmin can be let in, and Seungmin grabs the end so they’re both under the towel. It’s a tight fit, Seungmin feels the stretch of the towel against his back and the strain of the fabric in his fingers, but they’re both inside and it’s so warm. Changbin isn’t looking at him, instead he’s humming the smallest tune while staring at the waterfall, the notes almost drowned by the crashing of water. It’s warm from his magic, something that clicks in Seungmin belatedly. Changbin uses fire magic, a quality that people find intimidating because of its destructive power. But this isn’t scary, this is comforting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel you staring, what is it?” he looks over again and wow. His hair has fluffed up from drying and he’s relaxed, eyes droop and still flickering orange. He’s beautiful and Seungmin’s words catch a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just thinking about how you being so small allows us to fit under the towel.” Seungmin turns his head away and hears Changbin squawk indignantly. That was the most blatant lie he has ever told, and how Changbin couldn’t tell even though he was sure he stuttered the first word and with his face burning is beyond him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin calms down, feeling the cool air of the pond cool his warm cheeks. His fingers find themselves on the grass, the towel falling off his shoulder as he lets go of the cloth. Changbin shifts closer, the sides pressed together even more and Seungmin is sure if he turned his head, their noses will bump. He feels Changbin’s arm lay itself around on his shoulders, the towel wrapped around him again, Changbin keeping it place. Seungmin does his best not to think about it too much, but he does like the weight of Changbin’s arm around him. It’s stable and comforting, impossibly so especially with the warmth he’s providing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin’s fingers brush the blades of grass and flowers, the daisies perfect for crowns. He carefully plucks them, lost in collecting the daisies around them and Changbin’s low hums. He weaves them meticulously, looping the stems and plucking more flowers to add for embellishments. In a matter of minutes, a beautifully woven crown is resting in his hands. He holds it gingerly, thumbs pressing the stems. He sucks in a breath and turns to Changbin, finding he was looking at what Seungmin was doing the entire time and looked up too. Seungmin was right, their noses do brush against each other. The proximity makes Seungmin let out the breath he held in, and he stops himself from leaning in just a smidge to capture his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brings the flower crown between them and raises it to rest it on Changbin’s head. His hair has dried and curled prettily, the crown sat on his soft locks. When Changbin realized that the crown was for him, his face lit up a scarlet. He’s very pretty, something that races through Seungmin’s brain along with the other numerous thoughts about Changbin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s pretty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes are averted, how cute.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pink looks nice on his cheeks. I did that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a scar? One just under his lips…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His lips. He just bit them. They’re red.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh so pretty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin is tired of holding himself back, letting himself lean forward for those couple centimeters. Changbin stills but doesn’t stop him before their lips press together and Seungmin can taste the linger orange juice on his lips. Seungmin braces his hands on Changbin’s chest and he feels hands reach and grip his waist. Seungmin felt his head slip when the kiss deepened, how when Changbin’s kisses felt like warm licks of fire and how gentle they were. He falls and wants nothing more than to be in his moment forever, harmless fire on his tongue and held gently in Changbin’s hands.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But like most people, he needs to breathe and wills himself to pull away and get a breath of the crisp air. Changbin follows his lips, trailing them with his own to try and steal some feathery kisses. Seungmin chuckles softly and pecks Changbin’s lips a couple times to sate him but the moment he pulls away, he finds Changbin burying his head in Seungmin’s neck, arms wrapping themselves around Seungmin’s waist fully, and leaving butterfly kisses along his neck. It leaves Seungmin giggling as Changbin’s eyelashes tickle his neck and he can feel Changbin smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls him away and his heart tugs when Changbin pouts. He kisses his forehead and he wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling them down so Seungmin could lay in the grass.  Changbin rests his chin on Seungmin’s chest and Seungmin fakes a strangled groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your chin is stabbing into my chest.” He gets one second to smirk at Changbin before the other actually digs his chin into his chest. Seungmin’s groans become real as he slaps Changbin’s back in surrender, yelling in pain. Changbin relented and chuckled softly as he turned his head and rested his cheek on Seungmin’s chest instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean we’re dating?” Changbin asks quietly and Seungmin snorts, running his fingers through Changbin’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t kiss just anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I saw you kiss Jeongin’s forehead the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Jeongin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin sighs but a blissful smile makes it way to his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that means we’re dating.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin springs up to look down, the sun creating a halo that crowns the back of his head, his hair glowing as he smiles brighter than any star in the universe. His flower crown is about to fall off, petals peeking in the midst of the sun’s glow. Seungmin feels his heart twirl again, and he feels overwhelmingly warm. Before he can process Changbin’s beauty, he feels his lips on his own and finds his arms wrapping around Changbin’s shoulders again, a smile of his own pressed into Changbin’s lips. They pull away and roll over to their sides. Seungmin doesn’t get to look at Changbin’s face before he gets pulled into his arms and his face is buried in his chest. Not that he minds, but he would rather see the giddy look on Changbin’s face, something he can imagine with how much he’s giggling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna go home?” Seungmin suggested, and he heard a hum before Changbin let out another happy laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix opens the tavern door again, Jeongin and Minho both peering over his shoulders. The tavern was closed for the day but there are voices yelling and laughing. Felix laughs when he sees them, their clothes dirtied and hair messy with leaves stuck in between their locks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, they’re back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And they’re holding hands!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix and Jeongin call into the tavern and the voices still before a loud rush of footsteps make their way up the stairs and to the door. Hyunjin, Jisung, and Chan come running in, full-body crashing into the three already there and making all of them tumble onto the ground, Seungmin pushing Changbin back so they don’t get caught in the fall. Hyunjin looks up, his spot on the pile at the top and his eyes widen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Changbin, the dark knight himself, wearing a daisy flower crown?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin squawks and tells Hyunjin to shut up but he doesn’t take the crown off, something that makes Seungmin grin as he holds Changbin’s hand a little tighter. He looks down on the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok you buffoons, get in before people start staring.” He ushers them in. Minho points behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too late.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin looks behind him and finds passerbys glancing at them with odd looks, curious but also disturbed. Seungmin curses to himself and lifts a finger, Jisung letting out a very manly scream when he starts floating. Seungmin flicks his finger and they all go flying back into the tavern as Seungmin tugs Changbin inside as well before closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All haphazardly splayed on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, Chan has the audacity to poke his head up from under Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how was the date ?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AYEEEEEE THEY’RE FINALLY DATING</p>
<p>seungbin mutual thirsting was totally not me projecting my very holy thoughts about them ahaha</p>
<p>sorry it took so long for this to come out sjsjsjs</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>next chapter they go on a fancy little date !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>